


Things They Would Never Say (Classic Rock Edition)

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [6]
Category: Queen (Band), Sex Pistols (Band), The Beatles (Band), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Self explanatory title





	Things They Would Never Say (Classic Rock Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it ain't much, I tried my best to write as many things as possible that classic rock stars would never say.

**Freddie Mercury**

\- Cats are vile creatures.

\- I'm more of a dog person.

\- I love Paul Prenter, he's such a handsome and kind gentleman.

\- I hate you Jim! And I never want to see you again!

**Brian May**

\- Eh who cares about badgers?

\- Astrophysics is so boring.

\- Hot Space is my favourite album.

\- Badgers, foxes and hedgehogs are stupid little shits.

**Roger Taylor**

\- It's okay guys, I know my song isn't going to be on the b side of Bohemian Rhapsody.

\- I can't drive a car.

\- Dressing up in drag for I Want To Break Free? What a crappy idea.

\- I'm in love with my plaaaaaaaane!

\- I'm happy at home is the greatest lyric of rock and roll.

\- I look so cool in my outfit for It's A Hard Life.

**John Deacon**

\- I can't dance.

\- Cheese on toast is disgusting.

\- Fuck (or any swearing)!

\- Disco fucking sucks.

\- I'll do the leading vocals on this song.

\- I'm happy with one child thanks.

**The Beatles**

\- I'm such a great driver. - John Lennon

\- Man, fuck these animals. - Paul McCartney

\- Gardening is such a waste of time. - George Harrison

\- Chaos and hate. - Ringo Starr

**Tom Petty**

\- Elvis Presley is overrated.

\- I love punk music, especially the Sex Pistols.

\- I love technology and trends.


End file.
